


Voldemort and Mad King George

by AlexFlex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arguably Dubcon, Crack, Historical Figures, Historical References, M/M, The Madness of King George, Time Travel, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFlex/pseuds/AlexFlex
Summary: Someone on Reddit asked whether there was a fic with Voldemort/King George III - there wasn't, so I immediately rectified that oversight.
Relationships: Voldemort (Harry Potter)/Other(s), Voldemort/George Weasley, Voldemort/Historical Figure
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	Voldemort and Mad King George

The time turner had malfunctioned disastrously and now they were trapped in the past. Mad, they called him. 'Mad King George' they whispered, when they thought George could not hear. Tom knew how it felt to be so maligned. To be misunderstood.

Frankly, Tom had been surprised that Weasley had agreed to the visits. But after the death of his twin he had said modern times were too painful without his brother. The first time they had found themselves in the palace, Weasley had instantly had a taste for luxury, and his resemblance to the real king was uncanny. They had enjoyed their visits, but had never planned to stay here permanently. 

Most of the time they wore those ridiculous wigs, but the hair could be a problem. All it took was a charm to change his hair to a mousey brown, instead of that startling red, and the courtiers seemed to be convinced Weasley was their king. And always at his side, was Tom, his loyal advisor and royal physician

Some of the courtiers had been miffed at the idea of an unknown commoner emerging from nowhere to attend the king, and Tom had several low-level Imperiuses on the go.

Merlin, it was good to have a nose again. Funnily enough, in all this, restoring his nose had been one of the most difficult parts. Not faking his own death, not confounding George in order to believe Tom had had nothing to do with Fred's death.

The whole Death Eater lark had got out of control. By the time he had changed his mind, the whole thing had gained its own momentum and was beyond his influence. At a few Death Eater meetings he had suggested maybe muggles weren't all that bad, but they had thought it was some sort of test, and in fact doubled down on the muggle baiting.

Anyway, here they lay in the royal chamber. Against all protocol, he had locked the doors and told them the king was not to be disturbed. Tom had got the hang of Regency English much more easily than George. Whenever George spoke in modern English, they said he was gibbering. The real king probably was gibbering Tom smiled to himself. 

The first few times, George had easily been convinced it would be a great prank to lock the real king in a trunk and pretend to be him for a few hours. When it became clear they would be here for good, Tom had apparated the monarch directly into Bedlam. His bedraggled appearance, together with the explanation that 'one moment he was in the palace, and the next here' had only elicited a bored roll of the eyes from the asylum warden. 'Confused old uncle' and a few bags of gold, and no more trouble from that end of things.

George kissed Tom on the nose.

"I miss them sometimes."

Tom held him, and changed his hair back to that red he loved. The red hairs on the sheet could be blamed on the red headed courtesan he paid to hang around. They might excuse a lot of things, but an objection to the nature of their relations would require more effort in the Imperiuses and more memory charms than he was willing to expend energy on.

A kiss with lips laced in amortentia caused George's eyes to become unfocused. He would be here without it Tom knew, well hoped, but this just made things more fun.

Later he would explain that the king had had another bad spell - the moaning was no cause for concern, and to bring up hot water for a bath.

This wasn't so bad, thought Tom. It could be worse.


End file.
